Lies
by WriterGirl713
Summary: Tucker's tired of hearing Danny and Sam deny that they love each other so he goes into the Ghost Zone alone to visit Desiree! And he wishes that Danny and Sam can't lie for a week! DxS!
1. Tucker's Wish

**Hello Everyone! I'm on a caffeine buzz! It's me again, WriterGirl713, and boy do I have a story for you! Please buckle your seatbelts and brace yourselves for launch! 3, 2, 1, BLASTOFF!**

**Summary:** Tucker is tired of hearing Danny and Sam deny the fact that they love each other; so tired, in fact, that he goes into the Ghost Zone alone to visit Desiree! And he wishes that Danny and Sam can't lie for a week! DxS!

Lies Chapter 1: Tucker's Wish 

(Tucker's POV)

"We're not lovebirds!" Danny and Sam cried for the fifth time that day. I rolled my eyes. They were soo lovebirds; they just didn't want to admit it. I've spent the past year trying to get my two best friends together, but they're as stubborn as an old version of Portals XL. Whatever I did, they just brushed it off. I even tried the secret admirer trick. I forged Danny's handwriting and put the note in Sam's locker. What did I get out of it, you ask? A black eye, that's what. She didn't even read the note! She just growled my name, turned around, and punched me! Well, I'm about to stoop to drastic measures now. If I don't get them together by the end of the week, I have to pay Lancer $250! Yeah, I bet on them, and it's gonna come out of my hide if Danny and Sam ever find out, which is exactly why they won't ever know! Anyway, back to the point.

Danny and Sam both blushed when they realized it was the fifth time that day they had spoken in unison. I smirked, but was smart enough to hold back a snicker.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam said, looking at her watch.

"We're gonna be late for class again!" And with that she took off down the halls. Danny frowned.

"We've still got seven minutes." He muttered, seemingly disappointed about something.

"Well, I'd better go, too." I said and ran off to my locker. When I got there, I grabbed my PDA, which I had forgotten.

"I'm sorry for leaving you here, baby." I muttered, cradling her in my arms.

"Come on, let's do a web search on ways to get your best friends hooked." I said excitedly.

(General POV)

Danny caught up with Sam and sat down at the desk next to her.

"Why'd you run off? We still had seven minutes until class started when you left." He asked.

"There's five minutes now." They were alone so they didn't have to worry about being overheard.

"Oh, really? My watch must be fast." She said quickly, smiling and giving a nervous laugh.

"I'll set it back after class."

"Okay." Danny said, completely missing Sam's fidgeting fingers. She only did that when there was something she was keeping from them. Sam sighed and was glad that Danny was completely clueless.

(Tucker's POV)

After what seemed like forever, the last bell finally rang and I ran out of class as fast as I could.

"Hey guys!" I said when I saw Sam and Danny walking out of class.

"Hey Tuck." They said in unison. Both blushed and looked away. I laughed.

"Come on you lovebirds; let's get to Danny's house."

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" They yelled, again in unison. I laughed all the harder and didn't stop laughing until Danny had had enough and overshadowed me for the rest of the way to shut me up. I hate it when he does that. (A/N it is sooo fun to torture Tucker!)

"Ugh, man I hate it when you do that." I said, glaring at Danny when he finally got out of my head. Danny just grinned and turned to Sam.

"He'll never learn, will he?" Sam burst out laughing and Danny started laughing at her laughter. I scowled.

"You only think that's funny 'cause you like him. OW!" Sam had taken the liberty of kicking me in the shins with those evil steel-toed black combat boots. I hopped over to the Specter Speeder and sat down in the driver's seat while Sam helped Danny train.

(General POV)

Danny flew through hoops, dodged missiles that only affected ghosts, practiced intangibility and invisibility, and tried to duplicate himself.

"Yes!" All five Danny's panted.

"That's one more than last time!" The original Danny said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Geeze, that takes some energy." He said as he let the duplicates sink back into him.

"Nice job, Danny. There won't be a ghost in the Ghost Zone that won't fear you soon, even Pariah Dark." Danny flinched at the name. He'd never really gotten over the Ghost King. To this day, he and Dan Phantom were the only ghosts he feared.

"Not that he'll ever get back out." Sam said nervously.

"Hey, Tuck! We're finished. You can come out now." Danny said, looking around for his friend. He flew over to the Specter Speeder and found him fast asleep in the reclined driver's seat. Sam came up beside him. She just barely managed to keep back a snort of laughter at seeing her friend fast asleep, sucking his thumb.

"Let's let him sleep." She said as she pulled Danny up the stairs. Danny blushed slightly at the fact that she was holding his hand.

(Tucker's POV)

I woke up and stretched luxuriously. What, I fell asleep? Uh oh. If Danny and Sam ever find out I suck my thumb I'm ruined! Anyway, I looked around and saw that Danny and Sam had left the lab. Oh, this was my chance! I turned the Specter Speeder on and opened to doors to the Ghost Portal before accelerating and finding myself in the Ghost Zone.

I ignored the creepiness of the ghostly, glowing green atmosphere and began my search for a certain door. When I found the glowing door with purple swirl designs on it I put on a Fenton Ghost Zone Exploration Suit and stepped out of the Specter Speeder. I knocked on the door and it was opened by none other than Desiree. Wow, I've stooped low; going to one of Danny's enemies for help. Oh well, this may be my only chance.

"You are the Ghost Boy's companion! What do you want with me?" Desiree said, glaring down at me like she owned the Ghost Zone.

"I want a wish." I said. Desiree perked up at this.

"I'll tell you what. I'll grant you a wish if you let me out of the Ghost Zone." I frowned. Desiree thought she was so smart.

"If I wish something then you _have_ to grant whatever it is, deal or no deal." Desiree scowled. Obviously she didn't know how intelligent I was. I smiled and said,

"I wish that Danny and Sam would lose their ability to lie for a whole week." Desiree raised her hands and let purple smoke drift out of her fingers. The smoke disappeared and the power aura around the wishing ghost grew slightly.

"So you have wished it, so-you know the rest." Desiree said in a bored tone.

"But will you _please_ let me out?" She pleaded. I smirked.

"Sure. I haven't seen Danny kick your butt for a while now. I suppose the time has come for me to go grab some more popcorn." And with that I jumped back into the Specter Speeder and let Desiree follow me out of the Ghost Zone. She left through the roof as soon as I turned the ignition off on the Specter Speeder. Ha! She won't be here for long, and nor will Danny and Sam's denial!

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there's the first chappie for you! Hope ya liked! Please review! **

**-WriterGirl713, the Devil's Angel and unofficial Master of Fluff**


	2. Day 1, You Did WHAT!

**_Hey everybody! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for the late update! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy first, review later!_**

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not, under any circumstances, own Danny Phantom...but I'd like to!

**_Chapter 2: Day 1, You Did WHAT?_**

(Tucker's POV)

****The next morning I was on my way to Danny's house when all of a sudden, the Box Ghost flew past me.

"Beware!" He said to me before flying away in apparent terror. _What a loser._ I thought. Then I remembered that I'd let Desiree loose last night. I ran around the corner, hoping to see Danny kicking her butt all the way back to the Ghost Zone, but instead I was nearly crushed by a falling black and white blur. I struggled to keep my balance as the pavement cracked under the impact.

I blinked as Danny Phantom leapt back into the air and threw an ecto-blast at Valerie's ecto-gun. Valerie screamed as the ectoplasm from the ecto-blast ignited the ectoplasm from the ecto-gun. When the green flames subsided, the red-suited hunter (apparently her suit was ecto-fire proof) yelled at Danny.

"Now you've really ticked me off, Ghost Kid!" She pressed a button on her hover board and a plasma blast knocked Danny out of the air before he had time to react.

(Sam's POV)

I watched helplessly as Danny fought with Valerie. My mind was devoid of all thought as he was slammed into the pavement, cracking it. Tucker was there, he'd nearly been crushed by Danny. My heart skipped a beat as he lay there in the hole in the street, but after a slight pause he got back up again and flew back up to Valerie. Valerie...ugh, I hate that girl. I have no idea what Danny sees in her.

"Danny!" I shouted when Valerie blasted Danny. He was falling, and fast. I ran to where he was falling, but I just couldn't run fast enough. He hit the ground with a dull thud and I threw myself on the ground next to him.

(Valerie's POV)

I saw Phantom slam into the ground after I shot him and I smiled. Ha! I won that round! He was on the ground with a hole in his shoulder. It was bleeding green ectoplasmic blood. Ugh, that stuff grosses me out. But then I saw something that really confused me. Sam ran out from the shadows and threw herself beside Phantom. I gasped. Phantom may be injured, but he's still dangerous!

"Sam!" I called, speeding down towards her and the injured ghost.

"Watch out! He's still dangerous!"

(General POV)

Sam looked up to see Valerie speeding towards her. She jumped off her hover board and pointed an ecto-gun at Danny, who lay still. _I am_ _so not in the mood for this!_ Danny thought, pretending to be passed out so Valerie didn't shoot him. It wasn't hard, being as though he was right on the brink of passing out anyway.

"Why are you helping him?" Valerie asked Sam, still watching Danny in case he moved.

"I saw you shoot him out of the sky and thought I'd help him, because if you didn't already know this, HE'S THE GOOD GUY!" Sam shouted, standing up and working hard to keep from hitting Valerie.

"How do you know that?" She shot back. Sam blinked. She tried to say, 'Because I've seen him save people on the news!' but it ended up,

"Because I'm his best friend!" Sam gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Danny's eye opened slightly and he stared at her in shock, no thought of passing out left in his mind. Valerie raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"You befriended a ghost? Sam, you of all people joined the dark side?" She asked incredulously.

"He's not evil!" Sam shouted back.

"And he's not just a ghost, either!" With that Danny opened both neon green eyes and tried to sit up to stare at her in complete bafflement, _What the heck is with her? _In one swift movement, Valerie cocked and fired her ecto-gun and Sam shot the Fenton Thermos's pale blue ray at Danny. He yelped in fear and surprise, but the ray reached him first and sucked him up. Sam and Valerie looked each other in the eyes fearfully for a moment, and then Sam ran for it.

"Sam! Wait, what do you mean 'he's not just a ghost'!" Valerie yelled, but Sam just kept going, the thermos tightly in her grasp. _Man, I've been trying to catch that stupid Ghost Kid for months and Sam can walk right up to him and suck him into the ghost catching thermos thing? I wonder what she meant about him not being a ghost, though._

(Tucker's POV)

I just stood in the alleyway, out of sight. As I watched the frightening scene unfold, I realized that Desiree's spell had already affected my best friends, but there was one 'minor' drawback. I'd forgotten about Danny HAVING to lie about his secret identity!

_Oh, man, you've got to _tell_ them! _

I am so dead if I tell!

_But _he_ is so dead if you _don't_ tell!_

Ugh, I hate my conscious! Anyway, back to the story. I just stood there in the alleyway until Sam sucked Danny up in the Fenton Thermos and ran off. Valerie watched her run and then flew off in the direction of her apartment. I, still battling with my stupid conscious, ran after Sam.

(General POV)

The Manson Mansion

Sam pressed the release button on the Fenton Thermos, which was lying on her bed, and ran to get her first aid kit out of her huge walk-in closet. When she came back, Danny had transformed back into his human form and was lying on her queen-sized bed. He was covered in bruises and there was a deep wound on his shoulder where Valerie had hit him with her ecto-gun. Danny looked up at Sam and smiled feebly.

"Well, let's look at the bright side; at least Val forgot to fully charge her ecto-gun." Sam smiled at his bright attitude. It was weird how he always knew what to say to cheer her up, even when he was the victim.

Danny winced as Sam began to clean the blood off his wound with a rag soaked with rubbing alcohol.

"Hold still, Danny. It'll stop hurting in a second." Sam said, grabbing his good shoulder to hold him still. When he continued to squirm, she put him in a headlock and he stayed still, whining involuntarily at the stinging pain.

Just then, Tucker walked in. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the sight of his two best friends. Then he smirked.

"Oh, um, sorry for interrupting your heated alone time."

Oh, he got it for that one. Sam immediately let go of Danny and ran after Tucker. Danny removed the rag from his shoulder and looked up when he heard a yelp. Two minutes later, Sam came back into the room looking flustered, but satisfied. Tucker followed her in with a rapidly maturing black eye. Danny tried hard not to laugh.

_Well, it's now or never._ Tucker thought, glancing cautiously over at Sam, who was still fuming. He gulped.

"Hey, guys. I need to tell you something."

"One more crack about me and Danny and both of your eyes are going to match, and that's no dry threat!" Tucker squeaked at her sudden outburst. This not being able to lie thing made Sam even scarier.

"Um, well, I went into the Ghost Zone yesterday and saw Desiree. I- I wishedthatyoutwocouldn'tlieforaweek!"

"Huh?" Sam said.

"Say it again?" Danny asked. Tucker gulped again.

"I-I wished that you guys couldn't lie for a week." He hunched his shoulders and braced himself.

"You did WHAT?" Sam yelled.

"What were you thinking! I **_HAVE_** TO LIE! Me and Sam can't just go around telling everyone I'm a-" He was cut off as Sam pressed a hand to his mouth.

"My parents are home!" She hissed. An evil glint appeared in Danny's eyes as he turned his gaze back to Tucker.

"Then we'll just have to take this elsewhere." He said icily, his eyes flashing green.

A few minutes later the techno-geek (now with matching black eyes) could be heard at the park screaming desperately as he watched green ectoplasmic blasts destroying every piece of technology he owned.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Again, sorry for the late update! I hope this chappie was worth the wait! Please review!**

**-WriterGirl713**


	3. Day 2, Valerie's Interogations

**Hey everyone! I'm fixing the format on the entire story so it looks better you can read it easier, so enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**-WriterGirl713**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Day 2, Valerie's Interrogations_**

_(General POV)_

Sam yawned as she grabbed her backpack and threw it over her shoulder.

"Late night, Sammikins?" Her mother asked kindly.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep." And with that she walked out the door.

"Hey Danny." Sam said, completely ignoring Tucker, who had decided to wear sunglasses to cover up his bruised eyes.

"Hi Sam." Danny said. He seemed to have also been giving the techno-geek-with-no-tech the cold shoulder. He walked ahead of the two and they let him go.

"Do you know why he'd do such a thing?" Sam asked, referring to Tucker's ridiculous wish.

"I have a feeling he wants to hear us say something truthfully, but I don't know what." Danny answered, sighing.

When they made it to the Casper High, now chatting about recent ghost attacks, Valerie came up to them.

"Hey, Danny. Hey, Sam." She greeted. Sam glared and Danny returned her greeting.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Just then, the bell rang.

"Later!" Sam said, not bothering to hide her joy that she didn't have to deal with the girl, not that she could hide it anymore, thanks to TUCKER! She grabbed Danny and dragged him to class.

Once Lancer had finished lecturing the class about late homework and failed grades and had sat down at his desk with a book shoved in his nose, Danny leaned over to Sam.

"Do you think Val's suspicious of yesterday?" He whispered. Sam sighed.

"I _know_, Danny. She may be thick, but unlike some people I know, she's not _clueless._"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He countered. Tucker, being brave, leaned over and whispered,

"Tell him!" He got an elbow in the nose and an eye roll from Sam.

"Okay! I get the point already! I'll leave you alone!" Tucker said nasally, pinching his nose in case of blood and pulling a tissue out of his desk. Sam ignored him.

Sam and Danny spent most of the rest of the day avoiding Valerie and speaking at all for fear of mouthing off all of their secrets, but during lunch, the inevitable happened.

"Hey Sam, can I please talk to you?" She asked, slightly annoyed with the Goth constantly avoiding her. Sam sighed and got up.

"For your sake, wish me luck." She muttered to Danny as she left for the hall with Valerie. Danny gulped and decided to watch the conversation. Diving under the table and going ghost, Danny flew after the two girls.

"Sam, I need to know how you know the Ghost Kid." Valerie said, making sure no one would be able to overhear them. Sam sighed.

"Well, first off, his name isn't the 'Ghost Kid', it's Danny Phantom. And second, I knew him before he died." She pulled her gaze down to the floor, hoping Valerie would pity her and drop the subject. She didn't.

"Before he died? Who was he before he died?" Sam bit her tongue, but knew she would be forced by Desiree's spell to answer. Danny's eyes widened in shock when Sam looked up, about to answer. He accelerated and slammed into Sam, taking her up and out of the school building. Valerie gasped and immediately donned her red ghost hunting battle suit. She jumped on her hover board, shot a hole in the ceiling, and flew after Sam and the invisible ghost who had taken her.

"Okay, Sam. Answer her now, so she can't hear you." Danny said, helping her stand. Holding back the truth was making Sam physically ill. Her face had paled and she was a bit wobbly from keeping it in for so long.

"Danny Fenton." She breathed, and then collapsed into his now visible arms.

"Damn, this is gonna look bad." As soon as the words left his mouth, Valerie came through roof and saw the unconscious form of Sam in the guilty phantom's arms.

"Some friend you are!" She said hotly.

"So, Sam knew you when you were alive, did she? No wonder she didn't want to see me knock you into oblivion! But you've changed, haven't you? You're not her friend anymore; you're just some ghost who likes ruining people's lives!" And with that she shot forward and made a grab for Sam, but Danny went intangible.

"Valerie, listen to me! I never did anything to Sam! She's my best friend! A ghost called Desiree made her like this!"

"Oh yeah? So you just came to finish the job, didn't you?" The red-clad hunter said fiercely, turning her hover board to face Phantom and Sam.

"No! I'd never hurt Sam! And I don't want to hurt you either! I never meant for that dog to get loose in Axion Labs!"

"Yeah right!" She spat, shooting her stunner at the ghost. It hit him right between the eyes and he fell backwards off the roof with Sam still in his arms.

Valerie gasped as she saw the phantom she'd been hunting for months transform back into none other than Danny Fenton.

* * *

**Ooooooooo! Cliffie! I'm really sorry about the length, but that's all I've got right now and I promised to update, so please review and tell me whatcha think!**

**-WriterGirl713, the Devil's Angel**


	4. Day 3, A Halfa and Guys in White

**Hey everyone! Thank you soo much to all who reviewed! It isn't a lie (ironic, huh?) when I say I really didn't expect so many reviews! Thank you soo soo much! Just because I've got so many faithful reviewers out there wanting more, I've decided to stop watching the fire that's edging closer and update! Hope everyone likes A Halfa and Guys in White! Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**Disclaimer:** I never have and never will own Danny Phantom. Duh.

**_Chapter 4: Day 3, A Halfa and Guys in White_**

_(Danny's POV)_

I felt myself waking up, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I groaned softly. Everything ached. Then I remembered: Sam! Sam and I fell off a building! My eyes snapped open and I found myself lying (as Danny Fenton) on a cot in what appeared to be a deserted apartment. I sat up and had to focus what energy I had on not yelping in pain. I put a hand to my head and closed my eyes to wait for the wave of pain to fade. _Man, talk about killer headaches._ I thought wearily.

Just then, someone entered the room. I turned my head to find it was Valerie. A million thoughts raced through my mind as she came over to me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. I didn't know what she knew, but it wasn't as if it mattered, 'cause I couldn't control my answers thanks to TUCKER!

"All right, considering I just got blasted off a building." _Great job, Fenton, you just managed to turn a simple answer into a possibly revealing arrangement of words!_ I though angrily. Valerie sighed.

"Danny..." She started, looking down at the floor.

"I'm really sorry I ever thought you were evil. Why didn't you just tell me? I'd have understood." I tried not to laugh at that.

"Well, I didn't think you would understand, because even if I was your friend, I was still a ghost." Valerie seemed to understand and told him.

"I know. But you don't have to worry anymore, because I've moved you off my most wanted list."

"Is Sam okay?" I asked, completely changing the subject. Valerie turned away and motioned for me to follow her. She led me into the guest bedroom and I saw her. Sam was lying on the bed, looking as if merely asleep.

"She's been out for a while, but she'll make it." Valerie said to me. I knelt by the bed and ran my fingers along her face.

"Sammy? Sammy, wake up. Val says she's not going to try to kill me anymore." I cooed, now running my fingers through her raven hair.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. I smiled.

"Danny? Are you all right? You look pale." Sam said weakly. I heard Valerie crack up laughing behind me. I turned.

"What's your problem?" I asked her.

"Clueless!" She said simply. I glared and turned back to Sam.

"I'm fine. We just fell off a building is all." Sam smiled and I helped her up. She rubbed the back of her head.

"So, Val knows you're Danny Phantom, huh?"

"Yup. And she's cool with it, too!"

(General POV)

All of a sudden, Valerie's door was kicked in and a cloud of dust surrounded the newcomers. The three teens jumped, Sam grabbed a Fenton Pocket Blaster, Valerie donned her red high-tech battle suit, and Danny went ghost. When the dust cleared, the Guys in White stood on the threshold.

"Ghost Kid! Surrender now!" They shouted in unison, weapons raised and ready to fire. Danny went invisible and intangible, grabbed Sam and Valerie, and flew threw the roof.

Once outside, Danny flew at top speed to the park and he set the two girls down.

"You two stay here." He said urgently.

"The Brainless Government Drones in White are dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt. They want me, not you." And with that he flew away back to Valerie's apartment. Sam and Valerie stared after the phantom for a moment before locking eyes and nodding in unspoken consent. Valerie jumped on her hover board and expanded it for Sam. Sam climbed on and they sped off after the heroic, if egotistical, ghost.

The Guys in White, meanwhile, had donned their intangibility suits and were flying after Danny Phantom. Danny, who had enough sense to stay invisible, watched as they zoomed by him. He sent two ectoplasmic blasts at the men's suits, frying them both.

"Deconstruction of intangibility suits. Mayday, I repeat, mayday." The pale-skinned Guy in White said flatly as the plummeted to the ground.

"Deploy emergency parachutes immediately." The dark-skinned Guy in White said. He obviously thinking a bit clearly than his partner, pulled a cord on his back and his parachute deployed. The pale Guy in White pressed a button instead and a jetpack started up.

"You were instructed to deploy the emergency parachute." His partner said.

"Affirmative. My parachute stuck. I activated the jetpack to save my existence." The other rolled his eyes and spotted Danny, who had turned visible upon the shock of seeing Sam and Valerie zooming towards the fight.

"Ghost Kid spotted! Fire at will!" The dark-skinned Guy in White said energetically. He pulled out an ecto-gun and fired. Danny gasped, barely moving out of the way in time.

"Will you _ever_ get it through your thick heads? I'm NOT EVIL!" Danny shouted, dodging yet another ecto-blast.

"Oh, yeah, then what are you?" Danny stopped in mid-air as he tried not to answer. His head began pounding. He didn't think he could keep airborne if he kept his mouth shut, but he didn't know what he was going to be forced to say.

"I'm half ghost, that's what!" He shouted, letting the truth slip. His head quit aching and his eyes widened. _Oh no._ He thought. The Guys in White stopped firing.

"What's the other half?" One asked cautiously.

"Human." Danny said, defeated. He knew he was done for now. There was no way he was going to get out of this one.

And that's when Sam started pressing buttons on Valerie's hover board. Valerie noticed this.

"Sam! What are you doing?" She yelled, eyes wide.

"Saving Danny!" Sam yelled back as she sent a missile at the Guys in White. They saw the mad Goth girl and red huntress and stared. Then they saw a missile speeding in their direction.

"Time to flee from the mad ghost hunters?" The pale skinned Guy in White asked plainly.

"Time to flee from the mad ghost hunters." The other said, just as calmly. And with that they pressed a button on their suits and an F-16 fighter jet came seemingly out of nowhere. They jumped in and flew off. Danny flew to the ground and landed, followed shortly by Sam and Valerie.

"I thought I told you two to stay out of the fight." He said. Valerie backed away slightly as she saw the blood rush to the Goth girl's face.

"We save YOUR BUTT and you're REPRIMANDING US FOR BUTTING INTO THE FIGHT!" Sam yelled, eyes flaming. Danny gulped.

"Now, Sam, I didn't mean it that way." He said, also backing away.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt. You know I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Sam's expression softened. She wondered why she even tried to get angry with him. He just had that way of melting her heart.

"Well, I guess I can let it go this time." She mumbled. Valerie smirked and silently left the halfa and the Goth alone.

"But don't you try to keep me from a fight again, because I don't want to see you hurt either! Get it?" Danny smiled, confident now that she'd calmed down.

"Got it." He said.

"Do you want a ride home?" Sam blushed.

"Do you really have to ask?" Danny laughed and took her in his arms, launching them both into the sky.

Later that night, Danny touched down on Sam's balcony and set her down. She looked up to him, smiling softly.

"Thanks for flying me home, Danny. I really enjoyed it." Danny smiled back.

"No problem, I like flying you around. It's nice to have some company when I'm up there." They both blushed and turned away.

"Well, goodnight." Danny said, looking back into her amethyst eyes.

"Goodnight." Sam said, looking into those deep glowing emerald eyes. He smiled and leapt into the air. She watched him until he disappeared from view.

Sighing, Sam went back into her room. She fell onto her back on her bed and stared at the ceiling for a while, just thinking. She loved it when Danny took her flying. It made her feel so free of everything, just being in his arms with the wind blowing past her face.

Suddenly thinking of something, Sam jumped off of her bed and reached underneath the mattress. After feeling around for a minute, she pulled out a little black notebook with a small silver lock fixed to it.

Slowly, Sam removed the key from her pillowcase and unlocked the book. Slower still, thinking of what she was about to do with fear, hope, and anticipation, she opened the book and flipped to a blank page. _I can't lie, so why not tell the truth?_ She thought, lowering the pen to the paper, hoping she hadn't been lying to herself for the past year. And she wrote it.

Sam smiled at the book where she had written a single, honest line and read it aloud quietly.

_"I love Danny Fenton."_

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's it for this chappie! Hope ya liked! Please review some more and tell me whacha think! Thanks in advance!**

**-WriterGirl713 A.K.A The Devil's Angel and unofficial master of fluff**


	5. Day 4, Secret's Out

**Hi everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate your opinions on my work! Well, this is the chapter I've been looking forward to writing ever since I got the idea! Here it is; my version of Fear and Fluff, the perfect combination! And it's long, too! YAY! Read, enjoy, and review!**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did canceling it would be out of the question and Danny and Sam would be together.

**Chapter 5: Day 4, Secret's Out**

(Danny's POV)

The next day went by without too much trouble. Tucker broke into the Guys in White's computer data base and found out that they were in the total wrong place to find my human identity. Sam and I didn't get asked one dangerous question, until that night.

It was late that Saturday night and I couldn't sleep. I got up and decided to go flying. I went ghost and phazed through my window, heading for the park. I love late night flights. The wind blowing past my head seems to clear my mind a bit, and let me tell you I needed my mind cleared with all that had been going on lately.

I sighed in contentment and a blue mist erupted from my breath. I sighed again, this time in annoyance, and followed my ghost sense. I had somehow trained it to remain visible and track the ghost that triggered it. Pretty cool, huh? Well anyway, I followed my ghost sense and it took me into an alleyway behind my house.

It was late and the alleyway was dark. I couldn't see past my own outstretched hand, but I didn't ignite it with glowing ectoplasm. Giving away my position to any ghost was foolish; I'd learned that one the hard way. It's a long story involving me and Youngblood to be told at some other time, so don't ask. Ok, I'm off topic again, back to the story at hand.

It was early and the alleyway was dark. I couldn't see past my own outstretched hand and I had a creeping feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me this wasn't going to end well. I inched forward in the pitch black alley, holding my breath and wondering at the eerie silence. I know it's really cliché to say, but it seemed too quiet. _Way_ too quiet. Nothing could be heard; no cars on the street, no lights in the houses beyond the dead end alleyway, even my Dad's earthquake-like snores were absent.

I took a step forward and stepped on a dead leaf. The crunching sound beneath my foot sounded like a fog horn to me. I jumped and my heart began to beat irregularly fast, but I felt foolish for it. _It's just a leaf, Phantom! Talk about paranoid!_ I slapped myself mentally, but wasn't about to move that much that fast in reality. I took another step forward and nothing happened. Not a sound was heard, not a movement detected.

I took another step forward and was greeted, once again, by silence. This was really starting to creep me out. My ghost sense, which had long gone, had told me the ghost was here, in the alleyway, but it seemed completely deserted. I took yet another step forward and my hand touched solid stone. I gasped involuntarily. I was at the end of the alley already? My gasp filled the alley and I stood stock still, afraid. I didn't even know what I was afraid of, but I was definitely afraid.

When the sound died and my heart slowed down a bit, it still wasn't normal but it was better, I slowly began to turn around. And that's when I felt my heart stop completely. If there was any color left in my face at all, it would have gone then. Standing there, blocking my only way out of the alleyway was Dan Phantom.

"How? How did you..." I sputtered, staring at my evil once-future self. He smirked and laughed softly, evilly. I grimaced.

"It doesn't matter. I'm out, that's what matters. And I'm going to make things the way they should be." His evil, blood red eyes flared with the obvious intent to kill me, but powerful self-restraint seemed to change his mind.

"Sadly, I can't kill you while I still exist, so I'll just have to settle for the next best thing. I'll keep you alive while you watch me kill your family, oh, and let's not forget Tucker and...Sam." He let her name slide slowly off his tongue, as if tasting it.

I shivered and my heart started beating again. I felt my eyes go from their usual ghostly green to poisonous yellow.

"How dare you say her name!" I yelled. My eyes were starting to burn from the anger I was experiencing. I was literally shaking with the powerful emotion and was unsure if I could control it. I took the chance.

I leapt at the evil version of me with all the force my weight would allow. I slammed into him and shoved my ectoplasm ignited fist into his eye. He yelled, surprised by my thoughtless actions and threw me off. I flew backwards and slammed into the wall of the alleyway. Not letting that minor collision get to me, I used the wall as a brace and shot off from it. Dan smiled and threw up his ecto-shield, which I proceeded to crash into.

I yelled in anger and threw a double fisted ecto-blast at him. He deflected it and I ducked to avoid being hit by my own, yellow, ecto-blast. Before I could regain focus from the near hit, Dan threw his own ecto-blast at me. It hit my shoulder and I was thrown back into the wall again. I put my hand over the wound, which was bleeding green ectoplasm. Not detoured from my original goal, I forced myself back into the air and over the buildings that created the alleyway. Dan Phantom followed.

I opened my mouth at the same time he did. We let loose our ghostly wails and they met in the center of us. We were both thrown back some by the force, but we just wailed harder and louder, trying to beat the other's power. I was getting lightheaded and Dan knew it. He smiled into his wail and it slowly began to overtake my own.

Finally, I let my own wail die. I had no more energy to throw. Dan Phantom's ghostly wail consumed me. I screamed and felt myself crash against the ground and then the wall of the alleyway. The powerful ghostly wail was pounding in my head, I couldn't get rid of it; I couldn't even fight it. I felt myself turn human right before I passed out.

I groaned and opened my eyes. The ghostly wail had stopped and Dan Phantom was floating a few feet above me.

"Get away." I said weekly. He smirked, but his smirk turned to a look of surprise and confusion as a white blue light shot at him and began to pull him back. I turned my lips up in a smile as my mom sucked him into the newly repaired Fenton Ghost Weasel.

"Ha." I muttered triumphantly as he clawed at the ground, trying to escape the blue beam. Failing, he turned to my parents.

"You're Danny is the Ghost Boy!" He shouted before he was sucked into the contraption.

I felt my face form what you might call a deer-in-the-headlights expression. I began wishing with all I had that they wouldn't ask. Where was Desiree when you needed her?

"Danny? Are you all right?" My mom asked gently, holding out a hand to help me up. I could see now because Dad had a flashlight. I took her hand and stood, nodding my head that I was all right.

"Danny! That ghost hurt you!" She said, looking at my bleeding shoulder. I'd forgotten about that. The green ectoplasm had disappeared and now there was blood oozing from the place I'd been hit by Dan Phantom.

"Uh, it's fine, Mom. It only hurts a little bit." I said. Dad, who had been quiet for a while, as if actually thinking, said,

"Danny? Are you really the Ghost Kid?" I felt my stomach drop and I shivered visibly at the question. Why did he ask? Why did this have to happen to ME? I looked into both of their faces, but both were impassive. My head was beginning to throb from keeping it in.

"Are you?" Mom asked sternly, to me it almost sounded threatening. I was shaking and I'd begun to sweat. I couldn't tell them; I just couldn't. My head was spinning, and I lost control.

"YES! I'M DANNY PHANTOM!" I yelled.

I didn't waste any time. Terrified, I went ghost and flew as fast as I could out of the alleyway, both invisible and intangible in case of flying projectiles. They hated me now, I just knew it. I was a freak to them, an enemy that they could hunt anytime they pleased. I couldn't go back...ever.

(Sam's POV)

I woke up suddenly to a sharp tap on my window. I jumped out of bed and glanced over toward the noise. It was Danny. But he wasn't right. He was floating on my balcony as Danny Phantom; his shoulder was bleeding green ectoplasmic blood and there were tears running down his face. He looked terrified and devastated at the same time. So terrified, apparently, that he'd forgotten that he could just phaze through my window instead of waiting for me to open it.

I ran to the window and let him in. He took a few steps towards me and collapsed, turning back into Danny Fenton as he did so.

"Danny, what's wrong? What happened to you?" I asked frantically, half helping him walk, half dragging him to my bed. I laid him down and ran into my bathroom to dampen some towels.

When I came back, he hadn't moved. He was just staring up at the ceiling, tears sparkling in his ice blue eyes. He was starting to scare me.

"Danny? DANNY! Please tell me what happened!" I said, sitting down beside him and forcing him to sit up. He didn't seem to have any control over his movements and his face was as pale as it was in ghost mode. I started to clean the blood from his shoulder as best I could with one hand. At my touch, he seemed to stiffen, come back to life.

"Sam." He whimpered, his voice barely audible.

"Sam they know!" He said, getting louder as he got more worked up. He started shaking again. I was near panicking myself at this point.

"Danny, who knows? What do they know? Is it the Guys in White?" He shook his head and somehow I knew it was worse.

"My parents! They know I'm a ghost! I can't ever go back! They'll think I'm a freak! They'll hunt me down! They'll... they'll kill me." And with that he broke down completely.

I gasped at the hysterical boy before me. I could sense just how afraid he really was, and I didn't like it.

"Danny, how do you know? It doesn't seem like your parents to hunt you down. They wouldn't do that to their son, no matter who or what he was." I said, pulling him to me. I felt his warm tears fall on my shoulder and dampen my skin. I felt his chest heaving as he fought to keep his breath.

I wrapped my arms around him and just held him close.

"Danny, it's okay."

"No it's not! I don't even know how much they hate me! They hate all ghosts! I didn't stick around long enough to be blasted into oblivion! I was a coward!" He wailed, completely limp in my arms.

"Danny, you're not a coward. And it will be okay." He pulled away slightly and looked up into my eyes before looking away again in apparent shame for showing weakness in front of me.

"Don't make me go back." He whispered.

I felt my heart melt as tears came to my own eyes.

"No. You don't have to go back. Not now. You can stay with me." He looked back up at me and smiled weakly.

"Thanks Sammy." He whispered before wrapping his arms around me and burying his head in my shoulder again.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Danny. You're welcome." I whispered softly, running my fingers through his soft, jet-black hair. He looked up at me again.

"Sorry for calling you Sammy, I wasn't thinking." He murmured.

"Danny, you don't have to be sorry. I don't mind you calling me Sammy." I said softly. I began to gently rub his back. He jumped at first, but slowly began to relax.

After a while, his breathing came slower and his body relaxed. I laid Danny's sleeping form down on the bed and lowered myself beside him. Hey, I couldn't just leave him alone while he was this upset, so what else was I supposed to do?

As I watched his peaceful expression and the rise and fall of his chest, I began to feel drowsy. It was hard work trying to calm a ghost down after a major scare like that. I yawned and didn't quite manage to reopen my eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's it for this chappie! Can you believe it? 22 pages! YAY ME! Anyway, I'm feeling nice/evil today, so here's part of Chapter 6:**

_His eyes fell half open and he looked up at me. His half-mass eyes scared me even more. I brushed his damp hair out of his eyes and put my hand to his forehead. I gasped and yanked my hand away. "Danny! You're burning up!"_

**Muhahahahahhahaha! I did warn you I was feeling evil! Please review!**

**-WriterGirl713, the Devil's Angel and (thanks to Dani phantom) the OFFICIAL Master of Fluff!**


	6. Day 5, Worked Up

**Hello readers and reviewers! Thanks for reviewing to all of you who did! I'm really sorry that I missed my deadline for this chapter by a day, but at least it's not 2 days! That would be really bad! Anyway, if you read the Author's Note at the end of my last chappie, sorry about the 'little' cliffie! Muhahaha! Well, here's chapter 6! Hope ya like! Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**Disclaimer: **It really sux, but I don't own Danny Phantom and I never will:(

**Chapter 6: Day 5, Worked Up**

(Sam's POV)

I yawned and pondered falling back to sleep when I realized something was holding me still. I opened my eyes and saw Danny sleeping beside me. He had a content smile on his face and his arms were wrapped around me; one in a not-so-innocent spot. I blushed and gently removed his hand from my butt. Okay, you caught me; I sorta dragged it up my side and over me before I put it back, but a girl's gotta have some enjoyment out of life, right? I mean, I've had a huge crush on Danny for what, two years? Oh crap! I did _not_ just say that!

Well, that's when Danny started to wake up. I blushed even deeper when he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Sleep well, Sammy?" He asked, his smile bordering a smirk. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Yeah, how 'bout you? Are you feeling better?" His face fell and I could tell that the events of last night were coming back to him in full. He shivered.

"I don't want to go back. Not today anyway. Can I hang out here?" Poor, scared Danny. I just couldn't say no to him and that damn puppy dog pout.

"Okay, as long as you don't bore me to death." I said, grinning. He frowned,

"I'm not boring; I don't know how to be boring!"

And with that he got up and threw one of my pillows at me. I started laughing with him and grabbed my other pillow, bashing him upside the head with it.

"Hey, not so hard!" He whined, smacking me with his pillow.

"Awww, is me hurting the poor wittle baby?" I said in a mock baby voice. I then continued to laugh my head off as Danny's relentless pillow attack became more enthusiastic.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" He cried indignantly, before he burst out laughing again.

Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door. We both froze and listened hard.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Manson." Oh crap. Danny's mom! I looked over at where Danny had been standing to find he wasn't there.

"Danny?" I whispered. I felt a hand on my shoulder. He was just invisible.

"Hello Mrs. Fenton. Can we help you?" Well, that's one good thing that came from the Circus Gothica incident; my parents had gotten friendlier with Danny's parents after they saved the town from Lydia's tattoo ghosts.

"Have you seen Danny lately?" I could tell her tone of voice wasn't registering for Danny any more than it was for me. I couldn't tell if Mrs. Fenton was angry, worried, or anything in between.

"No, I'm sorry Mrs. Fenton. Is he missing?"

"I guess you could say that." I heard the door shut and walked over to the window to see Mrs. Fenton climbing into the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. Once it was out of sight, Danny turned visible again.

"Oh, Danny." I said, turning to my now visible friend. He was shaking more violently than ever.

"See, they are hunting me." He said softly, painfully.

I sighed; I had nothing to say to that. I just didn't know and I couldn't lie, so if I opened my mouth, I was afraid I might scare him even more.

"You stay here. I'm gonna go downstairs and get some breakfast to bring up here." Danny didn't look up to acknowledge my words, so I just walked out of the room.

"Hi Sammikins! Have you seen Danny recently? His mother said he's gone missing." My mom said once I'd reached the kitchen.

"Hey Mom. Yeah, I saw Danny this morning." I said. I grabbed two glasses of orange juice, a premade salad, and a plate of pancakes and headed back upstairs to my room at breakneck speed before my mom could ask any more dangerous questions.

I carried the breakfast tray into my room and set it on the table beside my bed.

"Hey Danny? Breakfast's ready." I said softly, walking over to him. I could tell he'd fallen asleep again, so I nudged him softly.

"Danny? Wake up." He rolled over onto his back. His face was shining with sweat and his hair was damp with it.

"Danny?" I said again, beginning to worry.

His eyes fell half open and he looked up at me. His half-mass eyes scared me even more. I brushed his damp hair out of his eyes and put my hand to his forehead. I gasped and yanked my hand away.

"Danny! You're burning up!"

"They are hunting me." He moaned miserably. Oh gosh! That's what happened! He got way too worked up about his parents knowing his secret and he made himself sick! I bit my lip as I looked down at him. He looked so helpless.

"Stay put." I said to him as I ran to the bathroom to try to find something to cool him down.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." I heard Danny mutter as I came back with a few small towels (some soaked in cold water) and a thermometer. I stuck the device in his mouth and dried his face off before I set one of the wet towels on his forehead. He opened his mouth to complain, but I cut him off.

"Danny, I don't have anything else to keep you cool, so you're just going to have deal with the cold towels." He made a face, but remained quiet.

The thermometer beeped and I took it out of Danny's mouth.

"Oh no. Danny, why do you do this to yourself?" I moaned. The thermometer read 105o. I knew this was pretty bad, but it really didn't help that Danny's usual temperature was 95o. I'd made sure of his normal temperature after he became a halfa and I hadn't been surprised at all that it was lower than normal; after all, he was half dead. Danny shrugged and pulled the blankets over him, still shivering.

I frowned at him. "Danny, I'm supposed to be cooling you down, not heaping blankets over you." I said simply. He gave me a hurt look, but threw the covers off, making a good show of shivering and curling up into a ball. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I couldn't stand to look at him, and he knew it. He was basking in all its glory, too! Ugh, if he makes it through this, he's gonna be a full ghost!

Within minutes of becoming a pitiful ball of burning fever, Danny fell asleep. I sat down on the edge of the bed and adjusted the cold towel on his forehead before going over to my computer and turning it on. I logged on to my account and pulled up the Internet.

I tried to play a few games, but even Doomed couldn't keep my mind off of Danny. I sure hoped he'd be all right. I sighed and shut my laptop off. It was no use. I walked back over and replaced the now warm towel on Danny's forehead with another cold one. That's when I realized he was shaking again. _Why me? Why _him I thought sadly. Oh, if only I could put those blankets over him to keep him warm. But no, the blankets would trap the heat coming off his own body and it would only make him worse.

I sighed again and felt tears threaten to spill from my eyes. I tried with all I had to keep them in, but those stubborn things came down anyway. That's when the idea struck me. Body heat shouldn't hurt him, and it should keep him warmer without his body temperature going off the charts! I was happy enough for him that my tears stopped flowing and I wiped the remains of them from my face.

I climbed onto my bed and lay down against Danny. He groaned in his sleep and turned towards me, wrapping his arms around the source of the warmth, me. I snuggled closer and ran my fingers through his sweat dampened hair. I'm gonna kill Tucker when Danny gets better! It's his fault Danny's in this mess in the first place!

I lay with him for half an hour, just keeping him comfortable and rubbing his shoulders before I too, fell asleep.

Hours later when I woke up, I realized that Danny had rolled away from me. The sheets around him were wet with sweat and his breathing seemed the slightest bit inconsistent. I got up and moved to the table beside my bed, where the breakfast tray remained untouched, and picked the thermometer up. I slid it into Danny's mouth and under his tongue, hoping I wouldn't wake him. He needed his sleep.

Two minutes later, the thermometer beeped and I pulled it out of Danny's mouth. I sighed in relief and a smile graced my features. 99o! His fever was going down! I leaned down and hugged him. I didn't realize he'd woken up until his arms encircled me.

"Hi Sammy." He said, obviously a bit surprised to wake up and find me wrapped around him.

"Hey Danny. How are you feeling?" I asked, pulling away. Danny frowned for a minute, as if trying to figure out just exactly how he was feeling.

"Um, I'm feeling better. I'm not cold anymore and that's a start. My head still hurts, though."

"Well, your temperature is 99o now!" I told him, smiling.

"99? What was I before?" Danny asked.

"105." I answered. He groaned.

"I hate being sick." He muttered, closing his eyes in annoyance. I smiled.

"Do you want the leftover breakfast?"

A few hours later, the breakfast tray was empty and Danny and I were playing cards. I'd made him stay in bed (much to his dismay, because apparently, he was back to his stubborn self) and I'd taken my computer chair over to the table beside the bed.

"Ha! Beat you again." Danny said triumphantly. He said he was feeling fine now, but he still had a bit of a temperature.

"I don't know how you beat me. Are you cheating?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Danny looked hurt.

"Do you really think I would cheat you?" He asked. I just laughed.

"Okay, let's check your temperature again." Danny bit his lip and turned his head up stubbornly. I sighed.

"Danny, I'm not going to let you out of bed until I'm sure your temperature is back down to 95o, so you can both cooperate and get out of bed, or you can just stay there." I said firmly.

(Danny's POV)

I'd turned my nose up at the thermometer, so Sam threatened to keep me in bed. I knew she couldn't do any such thing; ghost powers have their benefits and I said so.

"Danny Fenton! If I have to, I'll go strait into my closet and tie you to that bed with the Fenton Fisher!" She said crossly. I blinked. This not being able to lie thing made Sam even scarier. I reluctantly opened my mouth and stuck my tongue over the cold metal of the thermometer.

"Very good, Danny. Thank you." Sam said, grinning. I stuck my tongue out at her as best I could with the thermometer in my mouth. She just started laughing.

The thermometer beeped and I went to grab it, but Sam beat me to it.

"Don't you even _think_ about using your ghost powers to cool this thing down." She said, obviously trying to hide a smile. I frowned and crossed my arms. That was _exactly_ what I'd been planning to do. When I looked back up, Sam was smiling.

"Well?" I said, trying not to get my hopes up.

"95o! You're back to normal!" She practically screamed, throwing her arms around me.

"Ugh! You're suffocating me, Sam!" I choked out. She let go and grinned sheepishly.

"So, let's go back to your place." Sam said casually. I froze.

"No, not today." I pleaded. Sam sighed, her expression downcast.

"Danny, you know you have to go back." She said softly. I knew she was right, but that didn't calm my nerves any.

"I know, just give me a day to get over being sick and come up with an explanation. I've lied to them for a long time." I said, hanging my head. Sam caved at that.

"Fine, you can stay. But tomorrow you have to go and tell your parents what happened. Oh, and I get the bed tonight. Alone." We both blushed deeply and turned away at that.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there's chapter 6! Hope everyone liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**-WriterGirl713, the Devil's Angel and Master of Fluff**


	7. Day 6, Explanations

**To all my faithful reviewers: THANK YOU! Read, Enjoy, and Review chappie 7!**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Danny Phantom, but I don't; Butch Hartman does.:(

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 7: Day 6, Explanations**_

(General POV)

Sam woke up the next morning to find that she had the bed to herself. A bit surprised, she sat up and saw Danny on her computer; the couch (yeah, Sam's room is that big) was still stretched out and the sheets on it were all messed up. Danny, noticing the difference in Sam's breathing, turned toward her.

"Morning Sam." He said. Sam yawned and looked into his ice blue eyes.

"Morning Danny, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better, physically anyway." He tore his gaze from her and moved it to the ground. Sam sighed.

"Danny, I know you're scared, but they're your_ parents_. Do you really believe they'd hunt their son?"

"They are ghost hunters." Was Danny's calm reply. _Damn it Danny, why do you always make me feel so sorry for you? _Sam thought; her expression sympathetic.

A few minutes later, Sam was ready to go, if only she could find Danny. "Danny! Make yourself visible right now!" She shouted, very irritated with his little disappearing act. She looked around her room. Still no sign of Danny. Without a word, Sam went over to her huge walk-in closet and opened a small trapdoor in the floor. She looked at all the ghost hunting weapons in her stash and finally chose the Fenton Reverse Invisibility Goggles and the Fenton Fisher.

Danny, who was currently sitting comfortably on Sam's ceiling fan, invisible, didn't notice his best friend's recent approach to finding him. He thought if he just stayed invisible, she wouldn't find him and he wouldn't have to leave her house. Oh boy, was he wrong.

Sam put the goggles on and readied the Fenton Fisher before walking slowly out of the closet. She looked around her room, but, oddly enough, Danny wasn't there. Sam rolled her eyes, thinking he'd left for the attic or something when she spotted him sitting on her ceiling fan. At this, she rolled her eyes again and snuck up behind him.

Danny had just turned around to look for Sam when the ghost proof fishing wire wound itself tightly around him. He yelped and fell off the fan, hitting the floor with a dull thud. He looked up at Sam, his expression a mix of fear, annoyance, and slight pain from his fall.

"Don't you look at me that way, Danny. You asked for it. Now get up and turn human.

"And just _how_ am I supposed to get up?" Danny asked stubbornly, though he did have a point. Sam sighed and loosened the fishing wire enough so he could move, but not enough for him to get away. He stood up and turned human, then looked back at Sam.

"I feel like a dog on a leash." He said, glaring at her. Sam just shrugged her shoulders.

"You wouldn't feel that way if you'd cooperated." She said, raising an eyebrow. _Danny's so cute when he's stubborn._ Sam thought.

"Now, are you going to cooperate, or am I going to have to drag you?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrow at Danny, who was wriggling around, trying to throw the fishing wire off of him. He sighed when his attempts failed miserably.

"Fine, I'll cooperate. Just get me out of this thing! My nose itches."

Sam laughed and untied him. Danny immediately began scratching the tip of his nose, making Sam laugh even harder.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Sam said through her laughter. Danny just looked so cute with his eyes crossed trying to relieve the itch in on his nose. Wow, she had it bad.

"Let's go." She said once she'd calmed down. Danny sighed and bit his lip, but followed his best friend out of her mansion and down the street.

"Sam, why do I have to go back? Couldn't we just find Desiree and wish for a memory wipe?" Danny asked pleadingly.

"No, Danny. They have a right to know. You're their son. Anyway, it'll make you feel better once you've got it out." Danny frowned.

"And just how do you know that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam gulped.

"I've read about it in books. Once you just tell someone something you're afraid to let them know, you feel a lot better. But I have a feeling that even if you're afraid, it's true. In fact, I'll...I'll prove it. I'll tell you something that I've been afraid to tell you ever since we started high school, and then I'll be happy I told you." Danny looked up. _This should be interesting._

"What do you have that me and Tuck don't already know about? Is it that you like to sing when you're alone?" He asked, smirking. Sam's eyes widened.

"How'd you know about that! I mean, that's not it." She blushed and looked at the ground. Danny grinned. _Ha! 1 point for Fenton!_ He thought smugly. She didn't know, of course, that Danny already knew that she liked to sing. A few times, ok a bit more than a few, Danny had stopped by Sam's place on his late night flights and had listened to her sing. She had a wonderful voice.

"So, if that's not it, then what is?" Danny asked, genuinely interested in what his best friend had to say. Sam took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you later!" Danny gave her a look.

"Danny, I can't tell you now because we're at your house." Sam said pointedly. Danny's face fell and Sam distinctly heard his teeth chatter before he locked his jaw. She gulped and opened the door, making sure to keep a firm grip on Danny's hand lest he make a run for it.

"Hello?" She called. No answer. The house seemed deserted. Sam tugged on Danny's hand and began to drag him upstairs.

"Maybe we should go now." Danny said, shivering slightly as they reached the landing.

"No, Danny. We're staying here until your parents get back and that's final." Danny hung his head.

"DANNY!" Danny started as he felt someone smash into him, pinning him to the wall. He blinked and found that Jazz was the one that was ruthlessly suffocating him.

"Oh my God, Danny. I'm so glad you're back! I thought you ran away! I thought you'd be too frightened to come back and face Mom and Dad! I thought I'd never see you again!" She said breathlessly.

"Geeze, Jazz, you sure think a lot." Danny said, shoving her off of him.

"Well, hello to you too." Jazz said, frowning. Sam started laughing at that.

"What's so funny? There's nothing funny about me being wrong! Oh my gosh, I admitted that I was wrong! What's wrong with me!"

"Jazz, calm down! As it turns out, you were right. If I hadn't dragged Danny back here, he wouldn't have had the guts to come back; even if his _is_ the local superhero." Sam raised her eyebrow and Danny glared at her.

"So, um, where are Mom and Dad, anyway?" He asked, glancing around nervously.

"Duh! Looking for you! Ever since you disappeared when they found out your secret, they've been trying to find you!" Jazz practically shouted. Danny gulped.

"They hate me, don't they?" He said, hanging his head again. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Danny, I haven't seen them since they found out, but how _can_ they hate you? You're their only son!"

"Yeah, but I'm also the one thing they truly hate. I'm a ghost." Danny mumbled. Jazz sighed.

"Danny, even if you are a ghost, you're still their son." She said tiredly.

"Come on, let's go and get you some lunch. And don't look at me like that, Mom and Dad won't even be home until dark." And with that Jazz grabbed her brother's hand and drug him back downstairs, Sam following with the Fenton Fisher; just in case.

Jazz ordered a pizza, but Danny didn't scarf it down as usual. He took his time and seemed to jump at every little sound. For this reason, Sam ate her salad in the living room, where she couldn't see her Danny scared half to death. Okay, so maybe he wasn't hers, but she liked to put a 'yet' on the end of that, even though she knew it would probably never happen.

Jazz and Sam spent most of that afternoon trying to calm Danny's nerves, because apparently, he thought Jack and Maddie were going to rip him apart quote unquote, "molecule by molecule."

At about 10:00, Danny finally fell asleep. Sam and Jazz sighed when they heard his breathing become slow and deep.

"Whew, I thought he was going to work himself into another fever." Sam said, yawning.

"Yeah, I was quite surprised he didn't make himself sick. Do you think you can carry him back upstairs without waking him?" Jazz asked, glancing down at the couch where Danny had fallen asleep watching TV. Sam smiled.

"I think I can, be right back!" She whispered, running down to the lab.

She came back up a minute later with one of the Fenton's new inventions.

"The Fenton Ghost Mover." She explained, holding the invention up.

"It's made to move ghosts without hurting them or jarring them in any way. I think Mrs. Fenton made it to keep the ghosts still while she experimented on them, but it'll work just fine for moving Danny." Jazz made a face at the experimentation thing. Sam saw this.

"Don't worry, as far as I know, they haven't ever caught a ghost; well, except for Danny, but he always gets away." Jazz smiled at her brother's evasiveness. He was pretty clever when it came to the ghost thing.

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in if you've got this covered. Goodnight!" And with one last look at the sleeping ghost and the puzzled Goth, Jazz ran up the stairs and into her room. Sam shrugged at the older girl's strange behavior and flipped the switch on the Fenton Ghost Mover. A blue beam came from it and enveloped Danny's sleeping form, lifting him a few inches off the couch as it did so. Sam smiled; the invention was working like a charm! She slowly maneuvered the head of the invention so as not to smash Danny into anything as she climbed the stairs.

Sam sighed in relief when Danny was lowered onto his bed and released from the blue beam; still asleep. She was just walking out of his room when the front door slammed open. Danny yelped and sat bolt upright.

"Jazz! We're home." Mrs. Fenton called.

"Yeah, and we still didn't find Danny." Mr. Fenton said. Sam turned to find that Danny was shaking again. _Oh well, at least he's not invisible again. _She thought calmly.

"Come on Danny, they're home." Sam said gently, holding out her hand to him. Danny gulped and took her hand tightly in his. He locked his jaw again and stood up out of bed. Sam led him down the stairs and stopped by the living room. She peeked around the doorway and found that Jazz was already there with Jack and Maddie, who both had unreadable expressions.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure Danny's fine." Jazz was saying.

Sam took a deep breath and pulled Danny out into the living room. His eyes were wide with fear and he was shivering worse than ever. Jack and Maddie stared at their son for what seemed minutes before Maddie broke the silence.

"DANNY! You're safe!" She shouted, running to hug her son. Danny jumped at his mother's embrace.

"So you're not hunting me?" Danny asked. Maddie pulled away from Danny and looked into his scared eyes.

"Danny, how could we hunt our own son? You mean the world to us!" Maddie said. Tears of relief at finding her son were streaming down her face. Sam smiled at Danny and his family; she knew they'd accept him. Not wanting to barge in on their happiness and relief, she quietly slipped out the door.

"You mean you're not going to trap me in my sleep and run experiments on me either?" Danny asked hopefully, smiling now.

"Of course not, sweetie!" Maddie said, beside herself with happiness at Danny's return. Danny, however, was skeptical of his mother's answer. He looked around and saw proof of his hunch.

"Then why is Dad holding the Fenton Ghost Mover behind his back?" Maddie looked around and glared at her husband. She held out her hand and Jack gave the device to her, pouting.

"No experimenting on our son, Jack. And that's final." She said sternly. Danny couldn't help but smile. He was home and two of his hunters were now allies.

"Danny, would you like your father and I to help you fight the ghosts, or would you like to continue as you have been?" The question surprised Danny. He had been expecting them to pull a 'Jazz' on him and demand to help, but they were giving him a choice. They trusted him to know what to choose and it made him feel good.

"I think I'll handle the more powerful ghosts, because I've got the advantage of actually _being_ a ghost, but you two could help with the weaker ones, like the Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady, and Klemper. That way I could study more and get better grades without letting Amity Park be destroyed." Danny said. It sure would be nice to take a break from fighting the Box Ghost every now and then. Maddie nodded and Jack blinked.

"Who are the Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady, and Klemper?" He asked. Danny smiled.

"Lucky for you guys, I've got all three of them in a Fenton Thermos upstairs. I'll go and get it." And with that he went ghost (it felt very awkward transforming in front of his parents) and flew through the ceiling to his room. He grabbed the Fenton Thermos containing the annoying ghosts and flew back through the floor and into the living room. He landed and pushed the release button on the thermos. All three ghosts were shot out of it. Danny floated a few feet over them, keeping the ghost containment device pointed at them lest they fly.

"Oh, so those are the ghosts you were talking about." Maddie said slowly.

"Yup," Danny said, sucking all three ghosts back into the Fenton Thermos. "I'm gonna go and put them back into the Ghost Zone before they get loose, but next time they get out of there, feel free to catch them." He said, smiling widely as he flew down into the lab to let the ghosts loose in the Ghost Zone. Maddie and Jack followed.

"So Danny, can you show us some of your powers?" Jack asked excitedly. Danny grinned and pushed the button for the Fenton Ghost Training Course that Sam and Tucker had helped him put together.

"Stand back!"

* * *

**Wow, 14 pages not including Author's Notes. Anyway, there's chapter 7 for you! Hope ya liked! Oh, and just to let you know, I've got another little preview! If you don't want to read it, then don't. If you do, well you've brought your doom upon yourself! Muhahahahhahahahaha!**

_Danny stopped and turned to his best friend. "Hey, Sam?" She stopped too and looked up into his ice blue eyes. They were swimming with curiosity; not good. "Remember when you were trying to calm me down when I had to tell my parents about my ghost powers?" She nodded. "What were you going to tell me?" Sam froze. She looked away from Danny and thought for a moment before she made up her mind. "Danny, I've got a confession to make." She started, avoiding his eyes as best she could._

**I've typed it before and I'll type it again, Muhahahahahhahaha! I'm so evil with those previews! But this one's not as evil as the last one, cuz everyone who knows what I write already knows what's gonna happen.:( Oh well, I'll just go ahead and leave you hanging for a few weeks. Just kidding! If I did that, a reader turned assassin would probably pay me a visit, huh? Anyway, until next update...**

**-WriterGirl713, The Devil's Angel and Master of Fluff**


	8. Day 7, Confession

**Hiya everyone! Here it is! (drum roll please) The chappie you've all been waiting for! Confession! (wild applause) lol, ok, tiny exaggeration! Well, I really had fun writing this chappie! I hope you have as much fun as I did reading it! Read, Enjoy, and Review as always!**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom, but if I ever find Desiree I will!

_**Chapter 8: Day 7, Confession**_

Danny slept fitfully that night and woke happy. He went ghost and flew down through the floor for breakfast. He, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie spent pretty much the whole day talking and laughing honestly about how his life had been since he'd become a halfa. Maddie was very proud that her son had been protecting Amity Park and Jack was very proud that his son could use 'really cool powers'.

At around 7:00 in the evening, Danny went ghost and flew to Sam's house to tell her how well things had gone and to thank her for her help. The strange thing was, she wasn't there. After searching her entire house, Danny flew the Nasty Burger and then to Tucker's house.

"Hey Tuck. Have you seen Sam?" He asked, slightly worried now. Tucker looked at him strangely.

"I thought you and Sam weren't speaking to me." He said. Danny glared at his friend.

"Tucker, I'm serious! Do you know where Sam is? I couldn't find her at her house and she's not at the Nasty Burger..." Danny said anxiously. Tucker looked surprised.

"Did you try the park?" He asked cautiously. He knew all too well what his ghostly friend was like when he was worried about Sam. Danny's eyes sparked with realization.

"I didn't! She's got to be there! Thanks Tuck!" And with that he flew off at his top speed.

"Whoa, talk about missing your girlfriend." Tucker said to himself as he watched Danny leave at 112 mph.

Danny flew over the park and surveyed the ground, looking for signs that his best friend had been there or was still there. It was getting harder to see. The full moon cast silver shadows everywhere. At last he caught sight of her. He dove and pulled up just in time to keep from landing on his head.

"Sam! I've been looking for you everywhere!" He said, relief flooding his voice as he rushed over to her. Sam smiled.

"Well hello to you too, Danny. So are you glad you told your parents?" Danny smiled.

"I sure am. That's what I came looking for you for. To say thank you." The two friends began walking along the path that led through the park.

"You're welcome. Why were you afraid to tell them in the first place? I mean, they accepted you when Freakshow revealed your secret last month, remember?" Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. I was afraid because of Dan Phantom." Sam frowned in confusion, looking up into his thought-fogged neon green eyes. He sighed and continued.

"Dan Phantom taught me how sensitive the time stream was. One little test; that's all it took to turn my world upside-down. And it very nearly stayed that way. I was lucky to correct the time stream even with Clockwork's help. What else could happen with a simple action like cheating on a test? Anything; that's what. I was afraid because there was a good chance that they might not have accepted me, especially if they found out who Dan really was." Sam's eyes were wide.

"And you can honestly say you're a C student?" Sam said sarcastically, smirking slightly. Danny laughed. They walked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the cool breeze, the beauty of the full moon, and the silver shadows it cast upon the path and the trees around them.

Danny stopped and turned to his best friend, his expression thoughtful.

"Hey, Sam?" She stopped too and looked up into his beautiful glowing green eyes. They were swimming with curiosity and reflecting the light from the moon tenfold.

"Remember when you were trying to calm me down when I had to tell my parents about my ghost powers?" She nodded, still staring into his shining green eyes.

"What were you going to tell me?" Sam froze. She looked away from Danny and thought for a moment before she made up her mind.

"Danny, I've got a confession to make." She started, avoiding his eyes as best she could. She gulped and tried to find a starting point. Looking around, she spotted the fountain where Danny had once found Desiree.

"Look into the water." She said, knowing this was going to sound really cheesy. He did as he was told and she got the feeling he was looking more at her reflection than at the water itself. She pushed the feeling away.

"Whenever I look into water at night with the moon and the stars shining on its surface, I can't help but think it's beautiful. I always get this feeling that it's calm, that it's content. And it'll always be there for me to stare into. I know it's silly to think of water that way, but I didn't have anything else to compare to. It's the most beautiful thing I've seen other than...than..." She trailed off, staring into the water. She couldn't do it, she just couldn't. The reflection of Danny's soft expression found its way into her range of sight and melted her heart.

"Than what?" He asked gently, his eyes searching. He didn't know quite why, but he suddenly felt the need to comfort Sam; to hold her. He held back, but just barely. Sam took a calming breath and looked up from his reflection and deep into his understanding eyes.

"Than ice blue eyes. Danny, I know this might come as a shock, but please don't hate me for it. You've got a right to know, but please don't abandon me or start feeling all awkward around me when I tell you." Sam pleaded. Danny's expression turned slightly confused.

"Sam, how could I ever hate you? What could ever make me abandon you? What are trying to say that's so hard?" He asked, the need to hold Sam in his arms growing.

"I love you." Sam whispered. She watched fearfully as Danny's jaw dropped slightly and a vacant expression took over his features; he was deep in thought.

_Breathe, Danny. Breathe. Come on, you remember how! Holy crap, she loves me? Can she really feel the same as I do about 'us'? _

**Dude, you're just staring at her with a vacant expression. She's gonna think you're rejecting her! SNAP OUT OF IT!**

_What? Oh, duh! I gotta tell her. Or..._

Sam had been watching Danny silently battling with his thoughts for what seemed to her hours. Her eyes filled and threatened to overflow as she stepped back from the silent ghost. The movement seemed to wake him from his thoughts and he looked up, his eyes soft.

"Sam?" He whispered. She waited for him to speak.

"Did you mean what you just said?" His mouth seemed dry with longing. Oh, if only he hadn't imagined Sam telling him she loved him.

"How could I not?" Sam said quietly; she still wondered what was going on in his head. She so hoped he understood. He stepped toward her, his eyes swimming with a glimmer she couldn't place, and she gasped inwardly. Was he going to do what she hoped he was going to do, or was he going to fly away from her forever? At nerves end, Sam began to speak again,

"Danny? You don't hate me, do you?" She asked, hoping against hope his answer was no.

"We can still be fr-" She was cut off as his lips swallowed her words. She closed her eyes in ecstasy and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt him wrap his arms possessively around her waist. She shivered with pleasure and enjoyed the kiss even more. His lips tasted so wonderful. They were cold, but also soft, caring, and full of passion. She didn't even jump as two silver rings enveloped the ghost boy's body and transformed him back into Danny Fenton. He was so much warmer than Phantom, and just as passionate. Sam tugged gently on his bottom lip and he smiled into their kiss, obliging to her near-desperate request.

Their tongues played with each other in a passionate battle for dominance. Both were near breathless, but they didn't part. Danny savored the taste of Sam's lips and wrapped his tongue around hers. He was in heaven.

When they finally parted, both panting for air, Danny smiled warmly at the girl of his dreams.

"Does that answer your questions?" He asked, still holding her close. Sam smiled up at him with more warmth than he thought possible. It made his heart melt to see her smile at him like that; especially when he knew he would be the only one that would ever see it.

"Not yet. What took you so long?" Sam asked breathlessly. Danny chuckled, his ice blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Honesty." Sam smiled back at him.

"I feel like I'm in a cheesy romance movie." She said. They both laughed, but their laughter was soon replaced by silence; each looking into each other's eyes; each thinking the other had the most beautiful eyes in the world.

Sam leaned forward to receive another kiss from the guy of her dreams when they were suddenly interrupted by someone laughing.

"And so the wish is granted! Seven days gone and honesty repaired! Here is your freedom back!" Desiree said, smiling and letting purple mist flow from her outstretched fingers. The mist wrapped itself around Danny and Sam and when it cleared, the wishing ghost was gone.

"What just happened?" Sam asked pulling herself out of Danny's arms and began examining herself, looking for any damage the purple mist may have done. Everything looked the same.

"I don't know." Danny said slowly, also looking himself over. He found nothing out of the ordinary. And then a thought crossed his mind.

"Oh my gosh! What if she took my ghost powers away!" He said, quickly summoning the silver rings, which successfully turned him from Fenton to Phantom. He frowned in confusion and looked over at Sam, who had her mouth hanging open.

"Sam? Are you okay?" He asked, concern flooding his voice and his eyes. She looked at him and smiled.

"I sure hope so! Danny, lie to me!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" Sam said excitedly. Still baffled, Danny tried to think of something ridiculous.

"Uh, my Dad hates fudge?" He said, hoping he would satisfy Sam. She flung herself into his arms and hugged him.

"Yes! The spell's broken! We can lie again! Your secret's safe again!" She shouted. Danny winced and covered his ears.

"Sam, if you're gonna yell, could you please not do it in my ear? But that's GREAT!" He said. They both burst out laughing.

"Hey Danny?" Sam said several minutes later once they'd calmed down a bit.

"Yeah?" Danny said, moving closer to her. The two had laid down on the grass beside each other and were just relaxing in each other's presence.

"How do you think Desiree got loose?" She asked curiously. Danny sighed.

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter now. I'll catch her later. All that matters now is being here with you." Danny said softly. Sam smiled and blushed.

"Daniel Fenton, you are the cheesiest boy I've ever met. But you're also the sweetest." She said, kissing him deeply for the second time that night.

"I love you, Sam." Danny said as the broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Danny." Sam said, her eyes sparkling with honesty.

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------

**(Wipes tears from eyes) That was WAY better than I'd planned it! Wow! I think I'm getting better at this write from your heart stuff. Sorry I didn't have them find out about Tucker, but I thought it would be better this way. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought about chappie 8!**

**-WriterGirl713, Official Master of Fluff**


End file.
